New York Bump
by carmelchica2424
Summary: All it took was a meeting in a book store...you know the rest.


New York Bump

_Pre-Balalaikas_

Emily Gilmore sat across from her granddaughter in the dining room of her Hartford manor, eating breakfast. "You know you really should not sugar your grapefruits so much, dear. I read an article in Lady's Home Journal that said sugar could possibly counteract the nutrients in grapefruit, making the act of eating the grapefruit completely fruitless. If you don't mind the pun, dear." Emily smiled at her clever joke, and waited for Rory to do the same. "Your complexion isn't looking very well, Rory, my shopper could bring you some of my regimen products if want." But, Rory continued staring at her plate, almost half asleep. "Rory! Are you alright?" She perked up a little bit at the exasperation in her grandmother's voice, "Oh I'm sorry, grandma. I suppose I'm just a little tired, the DAR meeting last night finished so late, remember?"

Emily reached across to the girl, "Why Rory! You are overworked! No wonder you have been so down lately. Why don't you take the week off, why, I even think I have a few plane tickets to Manhattan from Richard's work! Maybe you and Logan can go together…"

At first thought, Rory hated the idea. New York wasn't exactly a relaxing beach, however it was October. And New York is supposed to be beautiful in the fall… "That's a great idea, grandma! Thank you so much. But, Logan is in Boston for the next two weeks, remember? I wouldn't mind going alone though. In fact I think I'd prefer it."

"Oh you will have just the grandest time! My little independent traveler, all over New York City! Is there anything else you want? Tickets to something, some shopping money?" Rory shook her head graciously, chestnut colored waves swept over her shoulders, "I think I'll just hang out, and enjoy the city."

Emily reached out and held her hand, "Well, then that's settled. The plane leaves at 4pm tomorrow, it's a short ride- but I would hate to see you on a smelly bus or in some dangerous taxicab. You know I read an article…"

Rory laughed good heartedly, "About how there is a one in a billion chance that your taxi driver will rape you, that was in Good Housekeeping wasn't it? Don't worry grandma, if I do happen to take any cabs while I am there- I will always remember my rape horn that you gave me."

"I knew I could trust you, Rory, always a good head on your shoulders. Now, finish your toast, I would hate for it to get soggy."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At three o'clock exactly a limousine arrived in front of the house, to pick up Rory Gilmore and take her to the airport. Her bags were packed by the maid and carried out to the car. And so, she hugged her grand parents good bye and allowed the chauffeur to help her into the back of the limo. She helped herself to a small vial of Smirnoff in the cooler, and it relaxed her. Thoughts plagued her mind to the point where she was almost numb to them. Logan, school, her mom, Luke, the DAR, community service, everything just piled up and left her feeling tired and anxious all the time. When she was with Logan it was all different; he made her clear of who she was and what her role in life was. He made it easy for her to just be somebody, maybe it was playing a role, or maybe it was being herself. For some reason she doubted the latter. The drive was short, and ended with her being whisked off to a tiny silver airplane with ten seats in it. They were large and cushy, and unbelievably comfortable. Once she landed in a small personal airport, she called Logan, and her grandmother to assure them she arrived safely. But, it seemed like there was one more person to call…she dialed the familiar number and got the answering machine: "Hey mom. It's me. Rory. I just wanted to let you know that I'm in New York City for the week and…"

"Honey, is that you?"

"Hey mom…um…are you at work?" It was awkward, unbelievably so.

"Well, you did call me here so…"

"Oh yeah…I um forgot. How are you mom?"

Subtle tears came to Lorelai's eyes, "I'm good, how are you?"

"Ok, it's just- I miss you mom."

She sobbed and replied, "I miss you too, sweets."

There was a comfortable mutual crying for a few moments.

"Who knew that after all this time, all it took was a phone call." Rory laughed.

"Do you wanna…you know…come home?" Lorelai was anxious.

"I don't know mom…I have to finish my community service, but maybe if I talked to grandma when I get home next week, I can leave the DAR…" Rory's voice was excited and anxious.

"Wait, hold the phone babe, you're not at home?"

"No, didn't you hear the message before you picked up? I'm in New York City."

"You're in…oh god…tell me you aren't serious…ok, um honey?"

"What mom? What's wrong?" She was escorted into the backseat of a short black limo.

Lorelai rethought, _Its a big city, maybe they won't even see each other! _

"Nothing, just…when the homeless guy in Central Park asks you if you want to get high- he is not selling hot air balloon rides, 'kay?"

"Got it. Um…I have to go now mom, but I'll call you soon okay?"

"You better, or I will take the week off of work and follow you around Manhattan for a week."

"Then I'll be sure not too!"

"Love you!" Both girls said at once.

Rory hung up feeling ten times better; at least one thing was off her to-do list. Her best friend was back in her life, her support system.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When she arrived at her hotel room on the twenty second floor, she looked out her window over the south side of Central Park. Out her window she could view a whole world she was reborn into, a world she didn't fit in. After unpacking her bags she changed her clothes and set off facing the opposite direction of the park. 'I can check out the area grandma recommended tomorrow, today is my day. I'm alone in New York City, I can do whatever I want', she thought to herself. After about twenty minutes of walking, the street traffic picked up and a couple people knocked into Rory, when she saw another rush of suited business people rushing towards her she ducked into an open side door of a building. There she stumbled into somebody and reached out for support, knocking books off of three or four shelves. Despite desperate attempts not to humiliate herself, she fell on the side of her hip, hand landing right on a copy of 'The sun also rises' She pushed it away from her, and it landed beside the booted foot of the mysterious boy in the assumed bookshop. "This really is my lucky day," she spoke sardonically. A voice made her look up. "You obviously haven't changed," he said as he pulled her up to her feet. Rory looked straight into his dark moody eyes, and something happened at that moment. Something that neither could ever describe. A spark of love, passion, anger, temptation, flew between them. Rory lost her balance and fell again; he caught her in his arms and lifted her again to her feet. "Jess," the only thing she could manage to articulate.

He loved the way she said his name. It was so clear and simple. It was almost as if she could convey all the complicated history between them in that word and it could still sound sweet. "Wow Rory, what are you doing here? I guess it's been…"

"A year. Since you know…what happened at Yale…" she was nervous about bringing it up.

"About that, um…I'm really sorry Ror. That's something I think about everyday, how much I regret doing that." His voice was sincere, but she could tell he lied. She could almost hear the hurt he had felt in his voice.

"Please don't." Her voice was quiet, but her eyes spoke to him much louder.

She stepped closer to him, and he to her. His hands on her hips, hers rested on his arms.

He suddenly realized his vulnerable position and gently stepped back. Rory blushed and looked down at the ground.

"So um…where do we start?" She asked nervously.

"I think I ask you why you are here…" Jess responded.

"Vacation kind of."

"Is Lorelai around then?" His eyes conveyed the distaste he held for her mother.

"No, she's at home." She didn't worry about it; she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Dean?"

Rory laughed cynically, "Yeah, he's back at the hotel unpacking."

His eyes widened. "Joke." She stated simply.

"I deserved it." He conceded good-heartedly.

"Anyone here with you?" He could hear her nervousness.

"Just me, all on my lonesome. Well, me and my book."

"Let me guess, in your back pocket?" The sound of her laugh made him weak.

He gestured to the bookshelf on their right. A whole row of small black books came in to her view. "The Subsect," she read aloud, is it any good?"

"Ask the author." He wasn't tiring of the game.

She opened the book up to the title page, _By Jess Mariano_. She looked up at him; he could see the ecstasy building in her eyes before her voice caught up. "Jess…oh my god…I knew it…I just…oh god…I'm so proud of you!"

Finally the rest of her body responded too and she put her arms around his neck and hugged him, they both felt the hug was longer than it should, and closer than they should be, but it was too hard to pull away. When they did, nothing had happened. Dinner plans were made, rain fell, and they left the bookstore.


End file.
